How to use a crossbow
by Danjela
Summary: A Sam/Andrea drabble in which Sam teaches Andrea how to use a crossbow. She doesn't like it all that much.


'_Come on,_' he signed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along towards where the cars were standing. '_You got your gun on you?'_ She felt around on her belt, her fingers coming in contact with the cold steel. "Yeah, why? What's going on?" He didn't answer her and the hold he had on her wrist, was making sure she wasn't going anywhere. He stopped near the truck she usually used for supply-runs, opening the door to the passenger's side and waiting for her to get in. Still confused about what was happening, she hopped into the car as Sam closed the door behind her.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" She asked him again as he hopped into the driver's seat, but he shook his head. '_Can't, I'm driving.'_ And he quickly turned the keys, driving away from the farmhouse. She sighed, rolling her eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against her seat. "This had better be good, sweety." She mumbled, not completely trusting the fact that he was near-kidnapping her. "You tell someone where we're going?" She asked him, knowing that the people in camp would freak out if they'd just disappear all of the sudden. To her relieve, he nodded, although, of course, she couldn't ask him who he'd told.

They drove for about half an hour, no conversation whatsoever, no music on the radio, just total silence and Andrea was getting restless, shifting in her chair as she looked outside to the passing trees and abandoned cars.

She arched an eyebrow as he drove into a small village they had scavenged weeks before. "Sam. What the hell are we doing here? There aren't any supplies left in this town." He parked his car in a street just a little bit away from the main street and got out; locking up the car after Andrea also shut her door. "Are you going to tell me _now_ what we're doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest in a gesture that meant she wasn't going to move an inch if he didn't tell her what was going on.

He sighed, walking up to her. '_Alright Mom, we're here because last week you've asked me to teach you to use a crossbow._' She arched an eyebrow, to be honest, she'd forgotten about that request. '_And I'm going to teach you.'_ Both her eyebrows shot up this time. "Here?" He nodded. "We couldn't have done this in camp?" He shook his head. "Great… Well, let's get started then." She sighed, uncrossing her arms and walking around the car, towards him. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards the end of the street the car was parked in. They both looked around the corner and saw a couple of Walkers roaming the streets and Sam turned towards Andrea.

'_It's not that difficult,_' he let the crossbow slide from his shoulder and held it out to her. She gently took the weapon in her hands, not really knowing what it would take to fire it. '_Here goes the arrow,_' Sam pointed at the top of the crossbow and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid," she whispered and he stuck out his tongue at her. "You better praise yourself lucky that I have my hands full or I would've pulled that thing out," she hissed, eyeing the crossbow again. '_Place the tip on the ground and put your foot in that hole._' He pointed to some sort of stirrup-looking thing on the front of the bow and she did as she was told. "What now?" She whispered, looking up so she could see what he would say. '_Pull the string back until it clicks into place.'_ She grabbed the string with two hands and tried to pull it up. "Holy fuck, that's tight," she muttered, giving the thing one final pull and clicking it into place. '_Now take this arrow,'_ he pulled one from the quiver on his back and held it out to her. She carefully accepted the arrow and looked at it. '_Slide it in there_,' he said, pointing to the small slit in the crossbow and she placed the arrow in it. '_Now you're ready, go kill one of those bastards._' When she straightened up, he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her onto the street.

"Sam!" She squeaked. "The hell do you think you're doing?" She still wasn't sure what to do with the crossbow, but raised it anyway, closing one eye and looking through the scope with her other eye. She saw his hands move from the corners of her eyes and she quickly looked up to see him sign '_Just pull the trigger.'_ She looked back through the scope until one of the Walkers appeared in her sight. She took a deep breath, bit down on her lip and pulled the trigger. She felt the crossbow slam against her shoulder and she nearly tipped over, only just able to keep her balance. "Did I hit it?" She gasped, looking up and noticing the Walker lying on the floor, an arrow sticking out the back of its head. "It hit it!" '_Great,'_ Sam signed. '_Now grab your gun, take out the rest and let's get back to the car._' "That's sounds more like my kinda thing." She chuckled, handing him back the crossbow and pulling her gun from her belt. The three Walkers that were left, were getting pretty damn close and she quickly aimed her gun, pulling the trigger once, twice, three times until all the Walkers were dead at her feet. Sam walked towards the first Walker, pulling the arrow from the back of its head, wiping it on the Walker's shirt before sliding it back into his quiver. '_Let's get out of here._' Andrea nodded. "Sounds like a plan, come on." The both turned around and walked back to the car. "But don't ever do that to be again," Andrea said, swatting him on the arm.


End file.
